


Lighthouse LUX

by SatanicMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future, Mr. Canaan, School trip with first graders, Storytelling, history having turned into legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Hundreds of years have passed since the devil had ascended to earth to make a holiday.Still an old building remained with roses all over the walls as a safe place for the lost and the unloved.During a school trip a girl asked about that mysterious building that had still had stood thorough the centuries





	Lighthouse LUX

"What's this building Mr. Canaan?", a small girl with striking dark eyes asked her teacher, a black skinned, bald man, who seemed to be only in his thirties and yet when he spoke back his voice carried wisdom of a long life.

"Funny thing you ask, little one.", the old man chuckled and ordered all the first graders he had taken out for a school trip to stay.

Then he kneed next to the girl, that was watching him with curious eyes, and pointed to the building. It was old and abandoned but had still remained in the heart of Los Angeles, the City of Angels, and was taken care of by the Police Department itself.

Ranks of roses had grown over the walls and hiding an old and broken lightning board.

"This is the lighthouse, my curious child. A place for the lost to find their way and for the unloved to find love."

Another child, a little boy with piercing and sharp green eyes, a cunning smile and hair as dark as the night then said with a confused expression: "Why is it abandoned?"

The bald teacher sighed as if he was recalling old memories of life ages ago before he raised his voice again looking at each child directly.

"Well, hear well, my little students, for the story I'll tell you is long and very old."

Making a dramatic break breathing hear able in the teacher gained the attention of his complete class.

while hover cars where driving by in the background, he was sliding his hand into slowly the jacket pocket and whispered in a hushed voice:

"Once upon some hundred years ago the legend says that a angel himself had ascended to earth to enjoy the beauties of this city by himself since the reign he lived was ashen, the people were bad and the job he was supposed to do there was depressing."

A lot of gasps were heard of the small gathering and big eyes stared back to the adult, but as he tried to go on the girl from earlier raised her hand and interrupted him.

"If the angel had ascended to earth, he had to be from hell and therefore be the devil since the other angels had been only for some decades working there. Am I right, Mr. Canaan?"

Nodding the teacher confirmed his students assumption and explained how the devil had been kicked out of the silver city, the home of god, after he had rebelled against his father and questioned him.

"Up until the late 21st century humanity kept on believing that the devil was the embodiment of all evil and the enemy of god. But now I have to get to the story or otherwise we will get lost."

Rubbing his hands with a piece of paper between them Mr. Canaan then asked himself were he had stopped, before he noticed the photograph and went on narrating the story.

"So... the devil had ascended to earth, but heaven had not been happy with that since the grudges between the heavenly realm and the fallen one had not yet been lifted. In cause of that an angel had been given the task to bring the devil back where the entities of heaven had believed he belonged. Hell, the reign of demons and the place of the sinners."

Showing his students the old and slightly faded out printed photograph of the building in its glory ages another set of gasps were released by the fascinated children recognizing now the almost completely hidden by the roses lightning board on the photo.

Clearly readable the shinning letters L U X above the entrance of the building stood out.

"What does Laucks mean?"

Chuckling amused by the wrong pronunciation of the word by another one of his students the man corrected him in a calm tone.

"It's Lux, the Latin word for light. Although Latin is now an almost completely forgotten language it had been still regularly used in these ages by the doctors and historians. This building had been a club as the devil was arriving in Los Angeles. During his task to send the devil back to hell the angel sent from heaven had lost his necklace that could have been easily used as proof of divinity. The knowledge of divine had been still kept away from humanity."

"Why did the gut lose his necklace? Is it not staying around his neck"

"Well, there had been a thief involved. With a piece of divine being in the hands of humans the angel from heaven had now to get help and went therefore to his brother, the devil, making a deal. This leaded to the retrieval of the necklace but also to the buying of the club, that was later on called Lux. Also the angel was hindered to interfere by the deal with his brother's business and only came back when the pressure of having to solve his task became to much."

"So the angel had to leave the devil alone but still came back? Did he break the deal?"

"Yes, the angel did and also pursued that time the devil even harder threatening him with force but the devil had already fallen in love."

"With what had the devil fallen in love?"

"Well, with earth. You must know that hell is a really sad place since all the sinners have to pay for their misdeeds there. Also the devil did fall in love with a detective that investigated in a case he was involved him. Unlike other humans she did not respond to his power of desire and charming what made him follow her around trying to solve the mystery of the woman. They became partners due his further investigation on her and she despite being firstly being appalled by his rude behavior grew fond of the devil that yet had been believed in his claims to be of divine origin."

"What happened then?"

"Well, while the devil also got to meet the detectives kid and had some personal issues to solve the attempts of the angel to send back the devil to the fiery pit became harsher and more desperate. The last one ended in a Kidnapping of the detectives child, who is only known by her nickname 'Trixie' and later on official title as the first queen of Mars after humanity managed to create a small biosphere there. The devil had sacrificed his live to rescue the detective's one, as he was vulnerable around of her. Coming back from death he then had to deal with his mother, while his brother, the angel had fallen from grace for being responsible for the murder of an innocent."

"It's getting boring..."

"Well, the attendance of Mother Nature had revealed the miraculous circumstances of the detective's birth, which also led to a big setback in the partner- and relantionship of the devil with the detective while the devil had finally managed to successfully pursue the detective. After Mother Nature left the devil had regained his cut of wings and was healed from his scars of hell.

He then finally revealed himself to the detective and they shortly after that married, he became the stepfather of the soon to be first ruler of mars and fathered five more children, that were known as gifted scientists, artists and doctors.

Accompanying the detective they set up a respectfully high record of solved cases that yet has to be broken, the devil also created several foundations for abused, orphaned, homeless and gay children and for veterans, homeless, poor and abused adults.

As the second heavenly war had also been taken into the mortal realm and fought on the grounds of earth the devil joined the divine forces and was responsible for the win over the corrupted angels and the rebellious blood thirsting demons.

Having received the title defender of earth the Devil's name had been cleared by the rulers of the several countries in that century after humanity had witnessed his heroic acts and him defending humanity from evil.

Having aided in the war on the devil's side protecting his back the detective gained immortality as gift from God and was allowed to pass the heavens gate on the devil's side with visiting allowance for silver city.

The Line of the devil became through the ages very popular and spread all around the world.

But with time history turned into legends and the devil's name was forgotten.

This old building is a memory of old times where the devil was lost himself searching for love and redemption."

Raising up after having kneed down for a long time while having told the story of the house.

The girl from the beginning asked another question with a wondering look in her eyes.

"Do you by any chance know the name of the devil?"

"His given name was Samael but he was mostly known as Lucifer Morningstar, the bringer of light."

 

Surprisingly two of Mr. Canaan's students bore 'Morningstar' as their last names since they were descendants of the devil.

It had been the curious girl with the striking dark brown eyes and the boy with the cunning grin, the striking green eyes and the night black hair.


End file.
